Split Second Decision
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: a chance encounter alters the path of Severus Snape's life, a random musing that turned into a story. Lily


**Title:** Split Second Decision

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Lily/Snape

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** A chance encounter sends Severus down a different path. Set post-Hogwarts at Christmastime.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes:** Just a thought turned into a fic. I'm not trying to rewrite canon history or anything so don't get up in arms. I hope it comes across correctly :)

x x x

"Severus?" Snape ignored the voice. He couldn't think of anyone he wanted to speak with; he just wanted to get what he came for and leave. He knew he shouldn't have come shopping so close to the holiday but he'd really needed a new cauldron. He shifted his weight and sighed.

"Severus, it _is_ you." Snape turned angrily when a hand touched his shoulder but he was startled into silence when he found Lily Potter standing behind him. She smiled, "I'm so glad to see you. I tried to owl you a Christmas card but the post didn't have a current address. I couldn't use our own owl because James - er - " She blushed slightly, and finished, "James was using him to send his own gifts. But I wanted to wish you well. I haven't seen you in so long."

Snape stared down into her eyes at a loss for what to say. Lily was carrying a number of bags and was wearing one of those ridiculous jingle bells around her neck. She was smiling as if they were old friends, as if none of past few years had happened. Absently, Snape touched his forearm, tugged his sweater down, suddenly quite conscious that Lily Potter was one of the Dark Lord's most outspoken enemies.

"Can you sit with me a moment, get some coffee?" She asked. Snape stared.

"I...am quite busy," he stammered.

"Oh, I know how it can be this time of year. Are you shopping for someone special?" Lily asked. Snape was unsure what answer was most likely to make her leave and didn't answer. Lily blushed, " I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosy. I'd just really like to catch up. James and the boys are always over the house and we go out for, um" again Lily stumbled over what she wanted to say, "Well, gatherings all the time, but...I've really missed having someone quiet to talk to you know? I guess that doesnít make much sense but I always liked that about you." Snape continued to stare at her, seemingly unable to speak. "Anyway, " she continued, "Maybe we can get together after the holidays?" He nodded once before he'd realized he'd done it. She smiled, then impulsively leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Snape drew back as if she'd burned him and Lily toppled into him, her packages flying. Snape instinctively caught Lily and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Oof," she spoke quietly into his ear. He drew back again quickly, and let her go. She bent to pick up her gifts and after a moment Snape began to help her. "Sorry," she said, "I've been so clumsy lately. I suppose it's because - " she paused, then lowered her voice and continued excitedly, "We're not telling everyone because I'm still in my first trimester but James and I are expecting a baby in the summer!" Snape froze, but Lily didn't seem to notice. She took the last fallen gift out of his hand. "Thank you."

Snape stood completely still a moment, then said, "You're welcome."

"Goodbye, Severus, I hope we see each other soon." Lily waited a moment but he didn't reply so she turned and walked away. Snape watched until she was almost out of sight, then suddenly, as if the word was ripped from him he called her name.

"Lily!" She turned back and Snape hurried over to her. He looked at her, glowing with holiday cheer and the promise of motherhood and felt terror building in his chest. "The baby...when are you due?" He asked sharply. If Lily found any impropriety in the question she didn't show it.

"July," she answered happily and with another smile and slight wave she disappeared into the crowd. Snape was left alone, chilled to his core. In an instant the life he'd chosen seemed utterly and entirely wrong. He put his cauldron down on the nearest shelf and walked out the door. He'd arrived at the owl post before he'd noticed where he was going but when he got there he understood what must be done. He waited agitatedly in line as all the holiday well-wishers sent their last minute gifts and greetings. Finally, it was his turn. He stepped up to the counter and spoke quickly and quietly to the witch at the window.

"I need to send an owl to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Fin.


End file.
